Making you mine
by ShiningBrittany
Summary: The PPGZ are normal 18 year old girls and have stopped fighting crime since in hadn t been anymore crime but when some past enemies come their world is turned upside beetween jealousy,misunderstanding and just plain drama.Well come and find out!Rated T for language. Tittle changed...Rating may change to M... still don t know...
1. Chapter 1

**Me-Hello! I´m new at this so don´t expect it to be too great. In this story they don´t have powers, they are just normal teenagers and the girls are 18 years old and the boys are 19 years old, this is their final year. I may appear in the story sooner or I´m going to use their PPGZ names.**

 **Buttercup-I hope I don´t get paired with Butch.**

 **Blossom-Or Brick.**

 **Bubbles-Or Boomer.**

 **Me-Well, none of that is going to happen on this first chapter, so enjoy it while you can and somebody please do the disclaimer!**

 **Blossom-OH ME!Dark Vampire Girl does not own us. ENJOY!**

 **(Start)**

Blossom´s POV.

I was sleeping peacefully, until my alarm clock decided to wake me up. I saw that the clock said it was six thirty in the morning and I groaned and got off the bed. I took a shower and brushed my teeth etc. When I finished I saw it was almost seven and hurried up to get dressed. I have changed a lot from when I was a thirteen year old girl. I now have a hourglass body, 38B cups and god blessed legs and a pretty big ass. That is what they say to me anyway and I´m at 5´6 and still have my cotton candy pink eyes and a normal skin tone. I got dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt and turtleneck with a white heart in the middle, also a white pencil skirt adjusting to my figure, pink socks that go to my knees and white flats and heart shaped earrings. I had my hair down, with a pink bandana and my bangs falling just above my eyes. For makeup I only had a little pink eye shadow, black eyeliner and dark pink lipstick. I look one more time in the mirror and smile approvingly. After eating breakfast and saying goodbye to my family, I started making my way to the school. Me, Bubbles and Buttercup are as close as ever. Crime has been really slow. I finally made it to the school and I went and sat down at my seat. I saw Bubbles coming over to me.

"Hi Blossom!",She said as happy as ever. Bubbles has grown too. Like me she has an hourglass figure,32C cups, kind of a flat ass, but has great hips unlike me, she is 5´5 and still have her cute sky blue eyes and a pale skin that make boys go crazy. She was wearing a sky blue sundress that went to her knees, black flats and bubbles shaped earrings. For makeup she had a little sky blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and light pink lipstick. She has her hair in her usual pigtails, but now they reach her mid back. She smiles at me like usual and sits beside me.

"Where is BC?"

"Don´t know, she will come with only 1 minute to spare before class", I said to her smirking.

"Only five minutes for class to start"

"Wait for it"

"2 minutes"

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..."

"SORRY I´M LATE!",She said banging through the door. Bubbles giggles at her, while I smirk. Even though Bubbles was the popular of us because she was cute, nice and polite, Buttercup was every guy´s choice. She now had a hourglass figure with larger hips than Bubbles, bigger butt and just plain sexy. She now was in the size of exactly 36D cups almost to 38D, she is short though only 5´ still had her jade green eyes and a porcelain like skin. She was wearing a no sleeves green shirt with black stripes, ripped skinny jeans that hugged her curves and green Vans. Her hair was now reaching her mid back, but right now it was in a messy bun with her bangs messy and for makeup she only had black eyeliner and mint lip gloss.

"Told you", I said to Bubbles and she nodded at me smiling. Buttercup came breathing heavily and sat on the desk to my right and Bubbles was on my left.

"Good morning students, today we have a new student", She said smiling towards the door

"C´mon don´t be shy now", and when the teacher said that a girl with blonde hair tied a fishtail bread, green eyes (darker than Buttercup´s),she was wearing a white shirt, black skinny jeans and a blue jacket, blue converses and black eyeglasses. She looked so cute and innocent.

"H-Hi I´m Brittany", She said looking really nervous.

"Ok does anybody have any questions for Brittany?"-The teacher asked and SHE raised her hand. I scoffed at that. While Bubbles sighed and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know I don´t know you, but you look really nerdy and stupid with those eyeglasses, have you been thinking of leaving them and thinking about to go to, I don´t know a club or something?", Princess asked looking as snobby as always, she was wearing a purple top that showed too much, a yellow mini skirt that barely covered what it needed to purple 9 inch high heels. And too much makeup.

"I need these to see and be able to work", She said a little offended.

"Look-

"Princess just shut up and leave her alone", Buttercup finally snapped. Good work Buttercup!

"C´mon Brittany you can sit with us", Buttercup said stretching her hand a Brittany caught it and followed Buttercup to our fourth sit.

"T-Thank you", She said smiling.

"Don´t worry", Bubbles said smiling as well, not noticing a pair of purple eyes staring at us in hate.

Lunch time-

"C´mon Brittany, sit with us" ,Bubbles called out loud to her and nodded and came to our table and we ate in peace.

But then Princess came with her two bitchy friends at her side. They were twins and really stupid. They were wearing pink tube tops and really short jean skirts and 8 inch heel. They started bitching about us and Brittany until Buttercup snapped. And told them to fuck off. Then we started talking about our crime fighting days. But when we started talking about that I got a weird feeling like something was going to happen. I shook it off and started talking to the girls happily.

 **(End)**

 **Me-Well my first story. Review and tell me what you think and if you have ideas PM me about it. Thanks for reading .**

 **PPGZ and Brittany-Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter2

**Me-Hey! I am making this story but if I don´t get reviews I will not continue this story. With just 2 reviews I will make 5 chapters more, because it motivates me. And I got a surprise... I´M BRITTANY. It´s true I´m really shy. And somebody do the disclaimer.**

 **Buttercup-Brittany does not own us, enjoy!**

 **(Start)**

Bubbles POV.

School had ended and we said goodbye to Brittany and went on our way to my house. My grandma was out for two weeks and we were going to have a sleepover, because it was spring break and we all had packed and were ready for a great time!

Narrator´s POV.

Somebody near the house the girls were staying, Finally we are going to get our revenge, three voices smiled wickedly.

Buttercup´s POV.

I felt like somebody was watching me like a hawk. I shook the feeling off and continued seeing the scary movie. Bubbles was scared, gripping my nightshirt tightly. I was wearing a green night shirt, black baggy pants with dark green stars and black flip flops. Blossom was wearing a pink night shirt, with white baggy pants and dark red hearts and white flip flops. Bubbles was wearing a sky blue night shirt, grey baggy pants with dark blue bubbles and grey flip flops. We all had our hairs down. The main character got killed and the movie ended.

"That was scary!",Bubbles said gripping my shirt hard and shaking from fear. "That was just a scary movie it was all false", I said trying to calm her down. Suddenly the lights go out...and in the movie before the killer comes that was one of the signs. Bubbles hugs me to death, so does Blossom.

"M-Maybe it´s just a fuse and the lights will come on in a second Bubbles", Blossom said not believing her words. Suddenly the lights came on and three men were standing there and we screamed our heads off. Then I felt somebody cover my mouth "I will uncover your mouth and you will stay silent ok?" he said in my ear, his voice was husky, naughty and mysterious, I nodded and he let go of my mouth, but he had grabbed me in some sort of hug. They were all wearing masks so we couldn´t see their faces until the one that had Blossom said that they were going let us go, but can´t run away, we nodded. They let us go and the girls ran at me. The one that had Blossom took of his mask to reveal a tan face, with a band aid in his cheek, deep red eyes and his spiked down hair with a red cap. The one that had Bubbles took off his mask, to reveal blonde spiky hair in any direction ,normal skin, freckles and dark blue eyes. The one that had me took of his mask to reveal a pale face, black hair that is spiked up, with a bang that covered his right eye. He had deep forest green eyes. But they seem awfully familiar.

OH NO!They are the...RRBZ, I whispered the girls and they gasped. Well here we are with a villain that could be more stronger than us.

 **Me-What do you think? Read and review and send in truth and dares.**

 **Everybody-GOODBYE!**


	3. Chapter3

**Me-Hello! I know I haven´t been around too much but I will try to make this chapter as long as I can.**

 **Buttercup-At least the RBBZ aren´t here.**

 **Butch-CUPCAKE!, runs to Buttercup and holds her waist tightly while kissing her neck and she is blushing apple red.**

 **Reds, blues and blueberry ones are laughing.**

 **Me-OK! Can somebody do the disclaimer?**

 **Brick-I´ll do it! she does not own us, he says while holding Blossom by the waist and she is blushing a light pink.**

Bubbles POV.

I can´t believe they are here and more importantly WHY?!, they obviously must know we are the PPGZ.

"Are you girls the PPGZ'', the one in red ask us and we stayed silent. ''I´m going to ask again,are you the PPGZ?, he said more seriously. Blossom nodded and they not a normal smile a creepy smile, me and the girls shivered.

''Why do you want to know anyway?'',Buttercup asked. Me and Blossom nodded."I think that you may already know that we are the RRBZ and we came because we want...''Brick stayed silent after that. I moved my head curiously.

''YOU!'' and now that you know come , they said smiling creepily again and opening their arms so we ran to them but we nodded no and they sprinted towards us. We ran as fast as we can and not looking where we were going. I ran to my room and when I turned around I saw Boomer looking at me with love and...regret?

''I´m sorry that it had to be this way, if you had come the nice way I wouldn´t have to do this'', he said in a whisper and sprinted towards me and pinched my neck, then all I saw was darkness, I hope the girls are ok.

Blossom´s POV.

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen with Brick behind me. I stopped abruptly and turned around and saw Brick looking at me love and happiness, but why isn´t he supposed to like, want to kill me?

"Aren´t you supposed to like, want to kill me?'', I asked him confused, I mean if had killed me in the past I would be seeking revenge.

''I know but, you are a woman and I´m a man and I have leaved everything in the past and see what a woman you have become and then I realized that you are my counterpart, that you understand me and we are supposed to be together.'', he said smugly

"I don´t want to be with you", I said mad. He smirks and pinches my neck. I blacked out, Girls be ok.

Buttercup´s POV.

I ran to the bathroom with Butch at my heels.

''WHAT THE HEL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!'', I yell at him mad and trying to escape but he grabs my wrist and pinned me to the wall. And his face is centimeters from mine, I could feel his hot breath in my face and he smirks. I try to punch him with my other hand but he grabs it as well.

"Well, Butterbabe I see that you have grown up and all I want to do is touch your body and make love to you, I love you babe", he says kissing my cheek and touching my tights.

''You can´t touch me or anything because I have a boyfriend that does it already'', I said smirking and closing my eyes teasingly. Suddenly I felt myself get pushed to wall harder and a yell, not a yell from fear, it was from pure fury. I opened my eyes to see Butch´s green eyes with flames in them. It was all a lie I was single.

"WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!'', He yelled /asked at me. I stayed silent.

''TELL ME WHO HE IS SO I CAN GO AND RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF FOR TOUCHING SOMETHING THAT IS MINE!TELL ME!'', He yelled at me. Not the reaction I was expecting.

''WHY WOULD I TELL YOU,SO YOU CAN GO AND KILL HIM?HELL NO!, I yelled to him mad as well. I´m not his. He pinches my neck and all I hear is we will talk about this later and I black out.

Narrator´s POV.

The girls were being carried by the RRBZ and certain somebody was also in the same situation as them.

 **Me-Well tell me what you think in the reviews and PM me if you have ideas that may serve the story. R/R goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me-Hey!I know I haven´t been around too much but I will try to make this chapter as long as I can so ENJOY! And in the last chapter that I said that someone was in the same situation well forget it won´t be in the story. Also since I love the green couple this chapter is going to be about them.**

 **Buttercup-Let me go you idiot!And we are not a COUPLE! (Butch is holding her by the waist in his lap, with his head resting on her chest) What a perverted O.O!**

 **Blossom-Let´s just get this over with!**

 **Bubbles-Brittany does not own us she just owns the idea of the story...(Is blushing because Boomer is hugging her cutely)**

(start)

Buttercup´s POV.

I felt my head throbbing. I groaned and sit up. I noticed that I´m in a king sized bed, with forest green covers and black pillows. I whispered,

"W-what the?"

"Glad to see your awake babe"

"Huh?",I muttered as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw that Butch was smirking down at me. Now I remember, the RRB kidnapped us. I start to struggle as he tighten his grip around me.

"Let me go!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No and that´s final", I told him and he smirked down at me...then I realized my mistake.

"You cheated!"

"Yeah, so what?, you told me not to let you go so I´m not going to do it so...stop struggling"

I still struggled, I want to go home!, he still tightened and I kept struggling.

"That´s it", he bend my head a little and started to kiss my neck hungrily, I kept my moans to myself and was quiet. He started to suck on my neck and that´s what got me to moan a little, but still. After 5 minutes of making out with my neck, he let me go and when I turned around he was smirking and was looking at a certain point of my neck... OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME I DON´T HAVE A HICKEY!... I panicked and got up and ran to the mirror and gasped at what I saw. I had a purple, red and black hickey on my neck exactly where my hair doesn´t hide the part of the neck.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT, DON´T YOU KNOW THAT AREA IS HARD TO HIDE!", I yelled at him furious, but he just smirked and I turned around, he hugged me from behind and before I knew it his big hands were on my breast and playfully squeezed them. My eyes widened at this...

"WAHHHHHHHHH", I screamed my lungs off, pushed him and ran to the closet and hid there. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was floating. Then suddenly my back was against a heated and strong chest. This time one hand went around my waist and another was on my breast... again, as I was about to scream he toke his hand from my breast and closed my mouth I thought that he was going to tell me to shut up, but he said...

"How big is your rack? I really like big racks babe," he said and breathed down my neck. All I did was...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I tried to run away, but somehow I was back against his chest, what the...

"Babe, I have telekinesis"

"Lord help me", I prayed again and again, "Can I ask you something?", he asked calmly, I nodded.

"What name do you best like for our future baby boys, Breaker, Bryan or Brent?", he asked playfully, I felt my face pale

"I won´t have babies with you", I won´t do the dirty with a guy like him...

"Of course I want at least 8 to 9 kids"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Every thing will you fix me babe?"

"Ok my first question, why am I here?"

"Easy, we were supposed to kill you, but when I remembered how you were and saw your rocking body I couldn´t contain the idea of making you all mine..."

"So you like me for my body?", I asked offended

"Nahhh, we are counterparts we are basically the same..."

I stayed silent, and waited for him to say anything...

"So what cup are you?"

"GAHHHHHHHHH"

(End)

 **Me-Well was that funny or what?! I laughed my butt off while writing it.**

 **Butch- I love it!**

 **Buttercup-...**

 **Brick-Because you got to feel Buttercup up...**

 **Blossom-We didn´t have any part!**

 **Me-Next chapter you will all come and sorry for the late update give me reviews and likes please I maked this chapter extra long so you could enjoy it!**

 **Buttercup-...(is frowning)**

 **Everybody (except BC)-GOODBYE!**

 **Me-Next chapter may come this Sunday or next weekend dunno , please R/R and once again enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me-Hey everybody, today I´m going to update TWO chapters, I know I´m a little perverted but I like my stories to be funny and likeable also this chapter is going to be mostly the greens, but I will still put the other couples an- BUTCH DON´T GET FRESH IN FRONT OF US!**

 **(Butch has his hands up Buttercup´s shirt, is kissing her neck and she has a hickey or two and is on his way of giving her a third one, while she is frowning)**

 **Me- I forgot but Candy princess gave us some dares for us to do so let´s get to it, also Candy princess sorry for putting it so late I had so much in my mind I forgot... let´s get to those dares. She dares Buttercup to wear a skirt for two weeks, Blossom don´t eat sweets for two weeks, Bubbles has to watch 20 scary movies in two weeks and the boys should host a club whenever the girls want.**

 **Everybody except Butch-WHAT!**

 **Butch-Alright I get to see Buttercup on a skirt! (He says smiling from ear to ear)**

 **Bubbles-Not only that since she has to wear a skirt, we will take this opportunity to change her clothes entirely(She is smiling while Blossom is smirking)**

 **Buttercup- Oh dear( She says while being dragged by her sisters)**

 **Brick-Hear that, Butch you are going to see her in a complete different outfit.**

 **20 minutes later...**

 **Blossom and Bubbles-TADA!( This chapter the girls changed clothes this is what they are wearing NOW in the story, the boys are wearing t-shirts in their original colors, black pants and high tops in their colors.)**

 **Buttercup is wearing a black skirt that reaches her mid tights with black tights, emerald green button up shirt that the sleeves reach her elbows and is tight, and converse boots, emerald green earrings, black tattoo chocker and emerald green wristband. Her hair is loose with a emerald green headband, for makeup she has emerald eye shadow, mint lip gloss and black eyeliner.**

 **Blossom-We also changed our clothes!**

 **Blossom is now wearing a off the shoulder light pink shirt that says in white letters "This is me", white skirt that reaches her mid tights, white short boots, light pink earrings, light pink wristband. Her hair is now in a low ponytail and has a light pink ribbon holding it, for makeup she has light pink shadow, cherry lip gloss and black eyeliner.**

 **Bubbles is wearing a light blue summer sundress, grey mini jacket over it and grey flats. Her hair is now in a low side ponytail that is curly and light blue bow holding it, light pink bubbles and light pink wristband. For makeup she has light blue shadow, blueberry lip gloss and black eyeliner.**

 **Me- I changed clothes too!**

 **I´m wearing a tight orange V neck shaped shirt, high waist black skinny jeans, orange Toms. My hair is now loose with my bangs brushed to the right, orange music sign earrings and orange wristband. My makeup is orange eye shadow, orange lip gloss and black eyeliner(I appear on this chapter)**

 **Bubbles-I thought I would never see the day Buttercup would use a skirt(She says while smiling a little)**

 **Buttercup-I may remind you and you need to watch 20 scary movies and Blossom can´t eat sweets(she says while smirking)**

 **Me-Let´s get to the story...**

(Start)

Blossom´s POV.

I was sitting in a love seat with Brick by my side.

I glared at Brick a little while turning my head around.

"hmph...", I turned around and closed my eyes. I felt his arms around my waist.

"Look, I won´t hurt you or anything just calm down...", He said it with that serious look, wich scared me a bit... I won´t trust him or anything I want to go home...

Bubbles POV.

I was hiding in the closet, not wanting to be found by...Boomer. I was so scared what was going to happen to my sisters and me, how were my sisters... There was so much in my mind...that I didn´t notice Boomer by my side, with the closet door open. I squeaked and try to ran away but he got me.

"Look, I won´t hurt you ok, follow me so we can get something to eat"

"But it´s going to be poisoned...", I don´t want to die...

"Don´t worry I will cook and you will be fine ok Bubbly?", I nodded and sighed while following him

Butch´s POV.

I was carrying BC by my shoulder every time she tried to struggle I would squeeze her butt now then, just to hear her squeal cutely. That clothes she put on had me tempted I would like to take all those flipmsy things of her and on my bed so hard she won´t walk for a week. And me being 6´4, unlike my brothers who are 6´2 and my babe who is 5´ .

"You know what?", I told her while smirking

"What?", she said angily

"When we have our baby boys, I hope they grow up to be 6´4 like and not 5´like you baby"

"WE WILL NOT HAVE A BABY OR BABIES, IDIOT!"

"Of course we will...baby"

"GAHHHHHH"

Buttercup´s POV.

Butch is so idiotic and perverted... When he finally putted me down I was in some sort of dining room, when I turned my head around I saw my sisters running to me. I hugged them while we cried a river (Like anime) and then...

"GIRLS!"

We couldn´t believe it...

it was...

 **Cliffhanger!Hahaha you will ahve to wait until next chapter to know what happens hope you enjoyed!**

 **Everybody-Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me-HEY PPL!Im so excited that my story is getting reviews and likes!Thank you sooo much!**

 **Buttercup-Hyper much?**

 **Me-Leave me be!Also I don´t want to make you wait any longer sooo here´s the chapter!**

(Start)

Blossom´s POV.

It was... BRITTANY!

She was running to us, and we embraced her and we cried together (LOL), she was being followed by a pretty young looking man. He had brown hair that was messy and loose , with dark green eyes (Again darker than Buttercup´s but lighter than Butche´s), normal skin tone, he was wearing a orange v neck shirt, black pants and orange hightops.

"Hey I´m Blast", me and the girls nodded and smiled, but approached Buttercup and kissed her hand going higher with every kiss and she blushed a little bit. But he was suddenly throwed at the table and Butercup was lifted up and being holded bridal style.

"Get close again and you won´t have arms", Butch said while his left eye twitching

"Looks like you a got a possesive one sis!", Bubbles, Brittany and I laughed at Buttercup and she growled.

"She is mine", he says while hugging her tightly to his buff chest and since Buttercup is so small, they looked really cute. I looked behind me and saw Brick staring at me. I blushed a little bit...

Butch´s POV.

I smirked as Buttercup squeaked again as I squeeze her juicy butt.

"Leave me the fuck alone already" she snarled at me and then she stared at Blast. I felt my blood boil. Yes I´m a fucking possessive bastard and I will watch every male on earth rot before I give my woman to somebody. I grasp her waist and practically growl to her,

"What, you like Blast well if you do then you better fucking back off because your mine and nobody´s else and if I have to lock you up in a room for only me to see you I will do it cuz you are only mine, mine and mine only!...", she just stared at me with her eyes wide and that is when the food arrived she stared at her plate in silence, while I was staring at her. I then looked straight. I saw Boomer, Brick and Blast whisper to each other, what are those fucktards up to now?!... Then Boomer came by Buttercup and played with a strand of her hair, Brick started caressing her hand and Blast was playing with the hem of her shirt and she was scooting away from them but they kept doing it, THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I transformed into my iron dragon slayer form, my skin turned into iron scales and my eyes turned green completely and my teeth sharpened and looked like razor blades. If you are wondering about my transformation, me and my brothers are dragon slayers (like Fairy Tail), Brick´s power is fire, Boomer´s is water, Blast is wind and mine is iron. The girls looked at me in shock and confusion. Also my Butterbaby was staring at me and blushing since my abs standed out much better in this form. I smirk at her and flexed my muscles, she glares at me and looks away.

"You guys are dragon slayers?", Blossom asks us blinking and we nodded. I stared at my Babe, de-transformed and then sprinted towards her and grabbed her ass once again. I felt something burn on my cheek and then I noticed that she had slapped me. I grinned and took this opportunity to... PUNISH HER!

"You do know what you just did right?", she stared at me utterly confused

"You hurt me and now you are going to be punished", I said while grabbing her by the waist and slinging her over my shoulder. The others stared at me while I was walking away to have some fun.

 **Me-Hope you enjoyed!The next chapter will contain a make-out session sooo, read it if you want too. And don´t worry I won´t make it explicit Im not that kind of girl..**

 **Everybody-Bye!**

 **If you have any ideas for the girls clothes please pm me I need some ideas on clothing, I would be grateful, thank you all for reading jiji!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me-Hey people! This chapter it´s going to be about the greens, the punish Butch was going to give Buttercup so, this chapter goes to the green lovers,ENJOY!**

 **Butch-YES!(Is smiling showing his sharp teeth)**

 **Buttercup-NOOOOO!(Is crying animely)**

(Start)

Buttercup´s POV.

I don´t know what Butch means by punishment, but by the way he is grinning and his eyes twinkling with mischief. ´ .IT. I started to struggle, but he wouldn´t let go, instead he tightened his grip. I sighed.

Butch´s POV.

I´m glad it´s m- Buttercup started to struggle even more, I slapped her ass and she stopped, must be in shock, I chuckled. I arrived at my room and throwed her in my bed and got on top of her. She blushed and looked away. I grasped her chin and made her look at me. The fun is going to start.

Buttercup´s POV.

Butch started to lick my neck and kiss. I was almost in a daze. Until I heard him talk,

"I´m going to play a little game with you... you call me master and say that you would let me do anything to you and I let you go, if not you will suffer the consecuences. The game has 5 parts do you take the challenge?"

"Of course, I loved being challenged", but he did say that and it make me shiver a little, but I decided to take the challenge and see what happens. I felt myself being throwed in the bed and Butch kissing, biting and sucking on my neck.

"N-no Butch", I tried to say but stopped when I felt his hands go up my shirt and then I noticed that his legs were wide open and then I kicked him on the crotch...

"GAHHHHHHHH!", He said grabbing it and falling to side and I took this opportunity to run away. I heard his footsteps behind me and I made a sharp turn and closed and hid in the closet that was in the room. Please don´t let him find me.

Blossom´s POV.

I sat on one side of the love seat while he sat on the other side. I won´t talk to him or even look at him. I kept my gaze up front not even sparing a glance at him. Until I heard him sigh and he was picking me up with his eyes closed and I squealed.

"Let me go!", I yelled at him I don´t want to be touched by him or even look at me, I were happier if he would have forgotten that I lived. I felt him sit on the bed and put me in his lap. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling a little bit.

"Why do you hate me?", He asked tilting a little his head to the side, he pushed me more to his chest and he was warm, really warm, I just couldn´t help to push myself more and cuddle against his heated chest and sighed.

"I don´t hate you, it´s just that you toke me away from home and I´m kind of mad for that", I said looking up at him. He was smiling a little and told me that itwas going to be ok that he will explain later and like that he pushed me against his chest a little more and I sighed at the warmness, it was a cold night and like that I drifted off to sleep.

Brick´s POV.

She looks so cute like that, I needed to explain this to her, hope she does not get mead and understand what I am going trough and she stays with me...for eternity.

Bubbles POV.

I was staring at Boomer and he was looking for a channel that I liked. He looks so cute, with his freckles, blonde hair and cute smile. His smile was breathtaking when he smiled at to assure me that I was going to be ok.

"Boomer-kun?", I wanted to ask him why did he kidnap us and toke us to their home.

"Yes Bubbly?", He game that nickname in exchange for me to call him Boomer-kun.

"Why did you kidnap us?"

"Well Bubbly it´s a long story"

"I got time"

"Well..."

Buttercup´s POV.

Well you know the situation where your nightmare has you in his lap, well that´s my situation. Butch has me in his lap and he spanked me (playfully, but it hurt) and I won´t talk to him. He was his head in my chest and he is purring it sounds like a motor judging by it it´s normal since he is a dragon slayer.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah baby"

"Ugh leave me alone!", I looked away and turned in his embrace and my back was to him. I was mad that he found me.

"I´m sorry baby, if I ever get too far too, hit me", he spinned me in his embrace and put his head on my breasts.

"GAHHHHHHH", I hitted his head one and once again.

"C´mon baby don´t be so mean", he purred to me and make a puppy face.

"Butch if you are tryin to make a puppy face it ain´t working, that is a grown ass wolf pout face, idiot", I hitted his head once again. He stared at my neck and doved for a vampire kiss and God did it hurt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", once again I hitted him with all my might.

"Now that is going to be hard to erase",

"Idiot!", I hated him, he went to my ear, and whispered I could punish you. Since that moment I decided to stand still I don´t want this idiot dragon to go any further than he is already done. I hate this idiot dragon Butch.

(End)

 **Me-Did you like it? I made it extra long for you guys to enjoy it, once again clothes idea PM and if you do that send how do you want the next chapter to be your wish is my command first 2 are the winners.**

 **Butch-Yes I got to spank Buttercup!(Is fist bumping the air)**

 **Buttercup-Well whatever read and review people (Preferably not)**

 **All of us-Shut it BC!**

 **Me-R/R**


End file.
